


The Hope Garden

by PurpleKind



Category: Miranda Priestly - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKind/pseuds/PurpleKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda finally decides to act. </p>
<p>Originally posted on ff  Jan. 2 2015. My first fanfic.  I welcome your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hope Garden

Miranda stood, arms folded across her chest, staring out her office window. I love Andrea, I love her, and I am terrified. The words of Amy Lowell surfaced in her mind.

*I am tired, Beloved, of chafing my heart against

  The want of you;

Tired indeed. Well, this is completely unacceptable. I left home at 18, moved to a different country, educated myself, married and divorced three times, built an EMPIRE in the toughest city on earth. I have _teenage_ daughters for God Sake! ...and I've never been more afraid in my life.

She quietly sighed to herself.  She knew she had to do something and quick, she couldn't possibly go on living this way or she would lose her mind completely. At that thought Miranda chuckled at herself because for the past year and a half, THE Miranda Priestly, has been hopelessly in love with a doe-eyed, twenty-something, mid-western girl, oh yes, and she works for me.  Apparently, she and God share a similar sense of humor. Miranda shook her head and chuckled again as she made her way back to her desk. She had made her decision.    

Andy hurriedly made her way into Miranda's office to deliver the afternoon Starbuck's. Andy gently set the coffee on its designated coaster.

Miranda whispered "Thank you."

Andy froze for a second, unaccustomed to the sentiment from Miranda's lips.

Deliberately avoiding Andy’s gaze, as she read her with frightening accuracy, Miranda directed "Reschedule the rest of my afternoon and call Roy. I'm going home." Miranda then picked up her coffee and strode out of her office saying "Coat, bag."

Andy remained in the office just staring at the back of Miranda's head as Amy, the latest 2nd assistant, scrambled to get Miranda's coat and bag. As Miranda took the proffered items she said "Thank you Amy." as she started to walk away Miranda called out over her shoulder "Oh, and Andrea, deliver the Book tonight."

Andy shook herself out of her surprise to quickly call Miranda's driver, Roy, Miranda was "going home." When Andy hung up the phone Amy asked "What is going on?", as the most recent #2, even she knew that Miranda going home mid-day was extremely rare.  Andy slowly shook her head and said "I have no idea." Andy then instructed Amy to reschedule the remaining meetings on Miranda's calendar for the following week.  

Andy sat at her desk trying to figure out what could have possibly prompted Miranda's quick departure. Couldn't be the twins, the school knew to call the office line in order to reach Miranda, which of course Andy or Amy would have answered, and if the girls were in trouble it was Andy they relied on to communicate with their Mother, much less drama that way...for them. Besides the twin's would be off to spend a week with their Father today and Andy had reminded Roy this morning to drive the girls to their Father's right after school.  She no longer had any other living relatives, no romantic interests that Andy was aware of, thankfully. Miranda was healthy as a horse, well except for a little high cholesterol which Miranda dutifully took her medication for, because Andy made sure of it every morning at work and texted Miranda to remind her on the weekends.  And changing Miranda's 'Steak for Lunch' habit was an exercise in self-flagellation Andy could tell you. I still don't know how I kept from being fired during that time.

Fired, Andy's fears surfaced, Oh God, she's going to let me go. Amy has proven herself to be competent, I haven't delivered the Book in months, the twins are away, its’ the weekend.  I know Miranda doesn't 'care-care' about me, but I think she cares enough to at least fire me in private. And just last week she mentioned an entry level writing position opening up at Vanity Fair and would I be interested in it, which I had resolutely replied "No!" surprising us both.  Then Miranda told me to give it some _serious_ thought. 

Andy fought hard to keep her tears at bay as she quietly rose from her desk and made her way into the private bathroom in Miranda's office. Andy splashed cold water on her face, as she grabbed a towel she looked at herself in the mirror, and the tears welled up again. For the past year and a half Andrea Elizabeth Sachs has been hopelessly in love with Miranda Priestly.    

 

As Roy opened the car door for Miranda she said "Thank you Roy. After you drop the girls off at their Father's, please retrieve Andrea with the Book, text me when you are en route. Then you are free to go and take the weekend off."  Roy blinked hard and refocused on Miranda who was quickly walking away. He forced out of his mouth "Thank you Miranda!"  

Miranda already knew, however this evening ended, she would not be leaving the townhouse this weekend.

Miranda entered the townhouse and walked directly to the kitchen surprising both Cara, the house keeper/cook, and Patricia, her beloved St. Bernard. Cara immediately inquired "Is everything alright?"  Miranda waved her hand dismissively "Everything is fine. Please make a small tray of cold hors d'oeuvres and leave it in the refrigerator, then you are free to go and take the weekend off."  Cara stood in stunned silence for a moment before she answered "of course Miranda....and Thank You."    

With Patricia hot on her heels, Miranda went straight to her bedroom and into her enormous closet, dropping her coat and bag onto the padded chair, as Patricia came to sit by Miranda's side. Miranda reached out and absent-mindedly stroked Patricia's ears as she eyed the racks of clothing.  She needed to change into something comfortable for herself and something less intimidating to Andrea's eyes. She opted for a pair of flowing, loose midnight blue trousers and a white cashmere wrap-around sweater which showed, she knew, just enough cleavage. She then chose a simple pair of silver hoop earrings for her accessories, Miranda knew, Andrea preferred understated.  Miranda then went to the small bar in her bedroom to pour a scotch. "I'll be needing a bit more of this before she arrives." Patricia, who had raised her head from her resting spot to watch Miranda, huffed in response, absolutely agreeing with the statement.

Miranda carried her drink with her, and Patricia followed, as she made her way up to the third floor, down the hall, thru the small door, and up a narrow stairway to her very own, very private sanctuary.

It’s no surprise that this place exists, it was inspired by Andrea after all, as Miranda HAD to have something at home that evoked a similar sense of serenity that Andrea's presence gave her while at work. This beautiful roof-top garden, an homage, to a young woman whom she believed, until today, would never see it.

Miranda had it installed shortly after Paris, shortly after she began to accept the true nature of her feelings for Andrea. Only Nigel, who helped pick the designer, Cara, and the girls, of course, were privy to its existence and all sworn to secrecy. Miranda also continued to pay the designer handsomely to maintain the garden and maintain his silence.  

 

Andy glanced at the clock it was only 4:30PM but she told Amy she could go home.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go enjoy a Friday night." Andy encouraged and did her best to smile. Heaven knows, if tonight goes the way Andy thinks, Amy won't have another free Friday night for the foreseeable future.

"Thanks Andy!" and, with lightning speed, she gathered her things and was out the door. Andy was relieved that Amy was gone, now she could pace the office and worry in peace.    

 

In the midst of the lush, colorful garden is a small glass room containing her yoga mat, a large comfortable chaise lounge, a small table with a few of her favorite poetry books, a spare pair of reading glasses, and an over-stuffed dog bed. Miranda set about tiding up, fluffing the pillows, neatly folding the small blanket and laying it over the slanted backrest of the chaise, stacking the books on the floor with her glasses on top, and moving the table to the far side of the room so she would have a safe place to set the tray of hors d’oeuvres and their drinks. She then reached out to flip a small switch which electrified several strands of clear 'twinkly' lights which the twins had insisted upon and even hung themselves. Miranda had to admit she enjoyed the soft, magical glow they cast. She looked around the room satisfied with its appearance, noting a few candles she would light later. As she moved to leave, she snapped her fingers to summon Patricia, glancing around the room again grateful for the ingenious placement of the flowers and foliage both inside and out that provided such privacy while allowing an open view of the sky. "Yes" she whispered to herself, "This is where I'll tell her."  

You would need to be someone like Miranda, or Andy. Someone who sees the beauty in the details in order to find, hidden among the flowers, a small gold plaque engraved with a single word...Hope.    

 

Andy glanced at the clock again, only 5:30PM, "Seriously?!" Andy said aloud. Her nerves couldn't take much more. She was desperately trying to distract herself from her fears with the large stack of filing she had put off, but it was clearly not working. At that moment Andy's cell rang, it was Roy. "Hey Roy."

"Hey Andy, listen, Miranda told me to _'Please'_ retrieve _you_ and the Book tonight and then she gave me the weekend _off_!" Roy said animatedly.

"Oh Wow"  

"Yes Wow! Andy what's going on?"

"Roy, I honestly have no idea, but I'm worried."

"Me too. What time should I pick you up?"

"8:00PM should be good the guys said they're running on time."

"Got it."

"Thanks Roy."

"See you soon Andy."

Well at least the trip to the townhouse will be comfortable she thought, her heart breaking just a little further.  

 

Miranda went back downstairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to inspect the tray of hors d'oeuvres that Cara left. Looking it over carefully, she nodded once and returned the tray to the fridge. She pulled two wine glasses and two small plates from the cabinet and rummaged through the pantry to find a large serving tray and a set of linen napkins. She found a lighter in the catch-all drawer then placed everything she had collected neatly on the large serving tray and left it on the kitchen counter. She snapped her fingers for Patricia and they headed out the back door.

 

Andy had resorted to dusting the office area, cleaning out the refrigerator in Miranda's executive kitchen, and washing the few dishes that were in the sink, anything to make the clock move. She let out a heavy sigh, 6:40PM.  

 

Miranda slid her cell phone back into the front pocket of her pants. She was just chatting with the girls making sure they had arrived at their Father's safely, telling them she loved them, and that she would call them again tomorrow. Still sitting on the stairs of her back porch, the sun was going down, it was late spring but there was a little chill in the air. Patricia sniffed at the perimeter of her domain happily, eventually trotting over to sit in front of Miranda.

"I need you to stay in the den this evening" Miranda said as she rubbed the dog's scruff.  Patricia looked her in the eyes and listened intently.

"It's an important night...a very important night." They sat in silence for a long moment.

"But don't go too far....I may need you later." Miranda whispered softly, then stood up to make their way back into the house.  

 

Andy sat curled up on the sofa in Miranda's office staring out at the lights of the city.  Memories flooded her mind. Miranda in tears in that hotel room in Paris when she first realized she cared more for Miranda than she should.  Falling into step behind Miranda, just ninety minutes after tossing my phone into that fountain, Miranda finally pausing by the limo door to look at me through her sunglasses, "I'm so sorry." I had said to her, begging for her forgiveness with my eyes. It had felt like hours just standing there staring at each other, but she finally nodded once, gestured for the driver to open the door and waited for me to get in first. We never discussed it, but we grow closer after that, and I grew very close to the girls, so many soccer games, so many evenings at the kitchen table helping them with homework. Poor Miranda, I thought she was going to faint the day I told her I needed to go pick up Caroline from school because she had gotten her period and had the cramps. Andy laughed out loud at that memory. Last Halloween when I bought an adult size Powerpuff Girl costume for Miranda so she could round out the trio with Cass and Caro. The look on her face alone was worth every penny I had paid for it. The first time I placed grilled salmon in front of Miranda instead of her specifically requested Delmonico steak for lunch. She laughed even harder. She couldn't believe the glare Miranda had given her hadn't reduced her to a pile of ash. Andy's cell phone rang, glancing at the screen, its Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, are you guys ok?" trying to sound not worried at a Friday night call from her.

"Hi Andy, yeah we're fine – it’s just, Mom doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

"Well we just talked to her, and I don't know, she just sounded kind of scared, or sad, or something."

"Don't worry Cass, I'm delivering the Book tonight and I promise I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Andy."

"No problem. Have fun with your Dad."

"Okay. Night Andy."

"Goodnight Cass" "Goodnight Caro" she said a bit louder, smiling.

"Goodnight Andy! And Thanks!" Andy could hear Caroline's voice in the background. The quick chat with the girls was the shot of courage she needed.  

"I'm tired of being afraid." she said firmly to herself. If she was going to be fired tonight then Miranda Priestly was going to know exactly what she was giving up.  Glancing quickly at the clock, Andy sprinted for the Closet. 7:05PM.  

 

Miranda made her way to the den to pour herself another scotch, but this one she finished in one large swallow. Patricia tilted her head. "Yes, I'm nervous." she stated flatly, annoyed at this lack of control over her feelings. She poured herself another, and walked over to the desk to retrieve a pen and a small piece of stationary, and wrote:

Andrea,

It is very important that I speak with you this evening.

Please leave the Book, and join me on the roof-top garden.

Third floor, end of the right hall, small door on the left.

M

Miranda walked to the foyer, folding the note in half, so it made a tent, and carefully placed it in the exact spot that Andrea would put the book, ensuring it would be seen. She then made her way back to the kitchen en route to the basement and the extensive wine cellar it contained.  

 

Andy frantically sifted through racks of dresses in search of the perfect dress. She wished Nigel and Emily were here to help her instead of in Miami scoping out a shoot location. Mid-way through the fifth rack a color in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Rushing over, she pushed the other dresses aside to pull it off the rack. She couldn't believe what see was seeing, a beautiful summer dress, mid-thigh length, slightly flared skirt, a bustier top with intricately embroidered flowers, and delicate shoulder cap sleeves, all in CERULEAN BLUE.  "Yes!" Andy cried and stripped where she stood. It fit like a glove and she silently thanked the fashion gods for helping her this night. She ran over to the full length mirror and looked at herself - it was perfect. She didn't need a bra as the bustier held her securely and though she didn't spill over the top it certainly highlighted her gifts. The delicate cap sleeves hung gracefully just off her shoulders and the length was just shy of scandalous. Feeling a little naughty, she rushed over to the lingerie section and selected a very delicate pair of lace panties in pale pink.

 

Miranda settled on a white wine and realized she had been eyeing labels for quite some time. She quickly returned to the kitchen putting the bottle of wine, and a corkscrew on the large tray on the counter, she reached for the refrigerator door to retrieve the hors d'oeuvres, turning back to the tray on the counter she looked up at the clock, 7:45PM. She carefully carried the tray over to the electric dumb-waiter, sliding the tray inside, closing the door and pushing the number 3 button.

Walking toward the foyer Patricia met her at the stairs. Miranda she bent over saying "Wish me luck." Patricia offered her paw, Miranda smiled, took the offered paw and rubbed it with both hands. Releasing her paw Miranda said "Den." and Patricia made her exit.  

Miranda took the stairs back up to her bedroom and into her en suite to freshen up.

 

Andy found a decently matched pair of Prada heels, gathered up her discarded clothes and ran for the hair & make-up area. She didn't have time to do much but she did her best then hurried back to the office carrying her clothes and the heels, the clock read 7:56PM. She no sooner slipped on the heels and stuffed her clothes into her desk when Mike appeared with the Book.  

"WOW Andy!" Mike exclaimed taking in her appearance.

Smiling she said "Thanks Mike." as she took the book from his hands.  "Have a good night." she continued, as he turned to leave.

"You too - looks like you can take it to the bank!" he called out as he exited the door.

I hope so, she thought, I hope so. Then she grabbed her purse and the Book and made for the elevator.

Roy was waiting by the car when Andy exited the building. He did a painfully obvious double-take at Andy’s legs.  As she approached he opened her door and asked, the blush still staining his cheeks, "Change of plans?"

"Nope, to the townhouse." she replied smiling.

As Roy rounded the car, he hit the send button on his phone, sending the text to Miranda that they were on the way.  

 

Miranda felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she saw the text from Roy.  Miranda felt her heart begin to pound. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, and slowly walked up to the third floor. She slid open the door to the dumb-waiter and decided to lay the glass items down on the tray, not trusting herself to have steady hands. Then slid the tray out and carefully walked down the hall to small door, she used her elbow to open the door and slowly ascended the stairs to the garden. She made her way into the glass room, sitting the tray down on the small table. Righting the wine bottle, and glasses, she picked up the opener and opened the bottle of wine to let it breathe. Taking the lighter from the tray, she made her way around the room lighting several candles and checked the windows to make sure that only a couple were cracked open as it was a bit chilly. When she was done she sat on the chaise and looked around the room, up at the sky, it really was beautiful, and she immediately felt calmer. All she had to do now was wait.

  

The ride to the townhouse went surprisingly quickly, the smooth ride, and the feel of the familiar soft leather lulled Andy into a sense of calm. As they turned onto Miranda's street, Roy spoke softly "Andy?"

"Yes Roy?" meeting his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Is tonight the night? Are you going to tell her?" he asked quietly, knowingly. The car came to a stop in front of the townhouse, but their eyes had not looked away yet. Andy was more than a bit surprised by the question, but the sincerity in his eyes deserved an honest answer.

"Yes Roy, I am" she said.  

"Good" he smiled and nodded his head "Good." He got out of the car and rounded it to open Andy's door.

"Thanks Roy." she said smiling, as she exited the car.

"Good luck Andy, I really hope it goes well." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I hope so too."  Juggling the Book and her purse, Andy unlocked the front door. Stepping into the house, it was very quiet, she walked further into the foyer toward the table to put the Book in its place and saw a note, clearly in Miranda's handwriting, seeing her name she picked it up and read.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she saw Patricia looking at her, the dog's head peeking out the entry of the den. She put the Book and her purse down on the table and walked over to Patricia reaching out to pet her.

"How did I not know about a roof-top garden?!" she asked as Patricia leaned into the stroke but did not cross the threshold of the den.

"Under orders, huh?" Andy asked. "Okay then, I'll see you later."  On slightly weak, but determined, legs Andy made her way up the stairs.    

Andy opened the small door and ascended the steps very slowly as all of her senses came to life. She breathed in, lilac, a favorite, honeysuckle, narcissus, and rich dark earth. A large ornate iron arbor path, covered on all sides by foliage, met her at the top of the stairs. She heard the trickle of water, felt the warmth of the plants and flowers around her. It was all so lush and fragrant.

As Andy stepped onto the elaborate stone pavers she thought of how different this place felt than the rest of the house. The house was very formal with its marble floors and crystal chandeliers, but here it was so easy to breathe, she felt her body relaxing, it was peaceful here. She passed a beautifully carved wood bench and the path diverged at two other areas that led to other parts of the garden she assumed, but there was the soft glow of light just ahead on the right so she moved toward it.

Rounding a large honeysuckle bush, she saw Miranda waiting for her, she gasped audibly. Miranda was a vision, angelic, ethereal, haloed in soft light. She was so beautiful it physically hurt. Her hair shimmered, her eyes sparkled, her skin radiant - but the expressions on her face were changing so rapidly, fear?...no wait, anticipation?...no....desire...yes...desire…oh no, no,  don't put them away...changing again...lips pursing…Dragon Mode.  

 

A soft tone alerted Miranda that the garden's entry door had opened. She decided to wait for Andrea in front of the glass room. Miranda's heart, and stomach, twisted painfully as she waited for Andrea to appear. When she saw Andrea she felt her eyes go wide, and her heart pound, Oh God. She had not anticipated this. So very beautiful like a mythical creature, a forest fairy. Hope Garden was finally whole now that its inspiration was standing in its midst.  

Miranda involuntarily surveyed every inch of her, chestnut hair full and flowing, eyes dark and smoldering, cheeks flushed pink, lips moist, full and slightly parted, skin pale and flawless, chest – I…I can't, waist slim, hips curvy, legs - so, so much leg and bare and the dress, beautifully made, youthful, daring, seductive, and...and… Cerulean… _our_ color. I think I need to sit down. Wait, she wasn't wearing that at the office. _Why_ is she wearing that? _Who_ is she wearing that for? DOES SHE HAVE A DATE??? Miranda felt her lips purse.

"Are you expected elsewhere this evening Andrea?"

"No Miranda, only here...with you."

The physical manifestation of Miranda's relief was a wave of reassurance to Andy.

"Yes...well...good. Welcome, Andrea, to Le Jardin Espoir."

Andrea tilted her head in question. Miranda said in a reverent voice. "The Hope Garden."

Hope Garden? Hope…. _our_ word.  Andy's eyes widened as she quickly realized that she was standing in a very personal, very important place to Miranda. No other explanation made sense, as Andy knew just about everything about the Priestly household.  

"Miranda it is so, so beautiful...I...I don't have the words. Thank you so much for sharing this with me." as Andy spoke she moved closer to Miranda and looked in her eyes.

Miranda looked away, gesturing to the garden with her hand "Yes, well...befitting, after all, its inspiration being...you." she whispered the last word.

Andy's head snapped toward Miranda, eyes wide "Me?"

"Andrea, I really must speak with you. Please come inside so we can sit down." Miranda held the door open for Andy as she entered the glass room.  

"Please sit." Miranda gestured to the chaise. Andy sat near the head of the chaise.  

"Wine?" Miranda asked. Andy nodded.  Miranda poured two glasses and walked to sit next to Andy handing her a glass.

Andy took in her surroundings, the candles, a stack of books, all poetry she noted, Miranda's reading glasses on top, the 'twinkly' lights - the twins she thought and smiled.

_Courage_ _Miranda_ she coached herself. She took a fortifying drink of wine and turned to face Andy more fully.

"Andrea, during Paris I ...began to... fully recognize that I ...required ...your presence. That your....presence had a certain .....affect...on ...me.  And I found....that...as time ...passed.....that I required a… similar.....affect....here at home." Miranda congratulated herself on getting through that by allowing herself to polish off the nearly full glass of wine she held.

Andy had nearly finished her own glass of wine by the time Miranda had stopped speaking. She had studied Miranda intently as she spoke, trying hard to follow along and took a moment to translate 'Mirandanese' into English.

"So I have a certain affect on you that you wanted to replicate here at home?"

"Yes." Miranda smiled, relieved that Andrea understood.

"And what, exactly, is that affect, Miranda?"

Miranda pursed her lips, then dropped her gaze to the empty wine glass in her hand and smirked, as the Tennyson verse ran through her mind.

          **Half a league, Half a league,

              Half a league onward,  

Miranda reached for Andy's nearly empty wineglass, rose and walked over setting the glasses on the tray. Slowly returning to sit at Andy's side, she gently grasped Andy's left hand cradling it in both of hers on her lap, then raised her eyes to lock with Andy's.

"Peace, Andrea.”  “You give me peace."

Andy's eyes filled with tears. "Miranda, two hours ago I had convinced myself that you were going to fire me toni..."

"Fire you?! Why would I -"

Andy quickly, but gently, placed two fingers over Miranda's lips to silence her. Andy continued with a soft smile and leaned in closer to Miranda.

"As I was saying, two hours ago I was convinced you were going to fire me tonight. In the end, I decided I was tired of being afraid of my feelings for you. And I promised myself that not only would I tell you tonight, I would also show you." Miranda's eyebrow arched dramatically at the last statement.

Andy's fingers remained "I love you Miranda." Miranda's other eyebrow shot up "I love you, I love your children" Miranda's eyes began to fill with tears. "I love your dog, I love your spectacular temper, I love your steel-trap of a mind, I love your beautiful eyes, I love your ass in a pencil skir-"

Miranda pushed Andy's hand away from her mouth with one hand, reaching for the back of her head with the other pulling her into a desperate kiss. Andy squeaked and Miranda moaned ardently. As Miranda deepened the kiss Andy nearly swooned and opened her mouth to allow Miranda in.  

Miranda poured 18 months of unrequited love into the kiss, all her longing, her desire, her fear, the pain of wasted time, the euphoric joy, and sincere gratitude to the Universe, her Andrea in her arms at last.    

Miranda could not wait. Miranda would not wait...any longer.  

She gently pushed Andy to lay back, never breaking the kiss. Andy felt Miranda's gentle nudge and reclined into the chaise, toeing off her shoes, and pulling Miranda with her. Miranda raising her body so Andy's leg could pass beneath her. Andy spread her legs wide and wrapped them around Miranda's hips to pull her center down, onto her own, rolling her hips firmly, languidly.

Miranda felt the welcome pressure from Andy's center on her own and moaned aloud "Andrea...Oh God!"

"Miranda please" Andy begged, in a hushed tone, she pressed Miranda more firmly into her with her legs. Miranda responded by kissing her again, and snaking her right arm around Andrea's shoulders, and running her left hand up Andrea's, delicately soft, right thigh until Miranda had a firm grasp at the base of Andy's right cheek and kneaded. Andy moaned and undulated under Miranda. Miranda moved her lips to Andy's beautiful neck and sucked firmly as she forced Andy's hips into a steeper angle and rolled her own with intent.

Andy cried out "Ohh..Yes Miranda, Yes!"

Andy’s desire for Miranda was beyond anything in her life experience, but she also keenly aware of the painful desperation that Miranda was in, so she willingly submitted her body to Miranda to use as she needed. That feeling in itself was a glorious first for Andy.

The pressure on their centers was so intense, Miranda could feel the moist heat rising from Andy's core even through her linen trousers. Miranda's hold on Andy was like a vise as she practically suspended Andy's body off the chaise to force her core up and down over her own center and ground into Andy at an escalating pace.

"Oh god..." Miranda whispered close to Andy’s ear.

“Yes Miranda” Andy softly said, as she gently held Miranda’s head, fingers laced in silky silver threads.

“Andrea…” whispered as a prayer, a plea, so full of need, and fearful.

“I’m here.”

“AndrEEAA…” it was a question, a request for understanding, a warning, a command.

“Let go Miranda, it’s alright. I’m here.”

“ANNDREEEAAAA!” a fierce, victorious roar of conquest, a declaration of emotional, and spiritual, surrender.

Miranda collapsed on top of Andy, burying her face in Andy’s neck. Andy held Miranda tight and rocked her gently, as Miranda Priestly sobbed.  Andy’s eyes watered in sympathy, as she rocked Miranda, she had never before experienced anything as precious, or poignant.

When Miranda recovered she raised her head and kissed Andy slowly, deeply. Andy felt her legs begin to tremble and her hips roll as her desire began to surge again. Andy pulled away enough to whisper into Miranda’s mouth “Miranda Please, I need you inside me.” 

Without hesitation Miranda leaned back to eyeing the lovely barrier, she slid the back of her right hand down into the expensive lingerie, fisted the lace, and yanked hard. The fragile lace gave way at the seams easily, she flicked them away.

“Oh my God!” Andy gasped in shock, at Miranda’s action, and the cool air that hit her very wet and very swollen folds.  Miranda moved to cradle the back of Andy’s head with her left hand, her weight resting on her left elbow. She was looking into Andy’s eyes as she gently cupped her swollen folds. Andy moaned and rolled her hips, her eyes closing, her head pushing into Miranda’s hand. Miranda slowly moved her whole hand in small circles.

Andy moaned loudly pushing into Miranda’s hand, “Miranda, Please, Please!”

Miranda pressed gently with her middle and ring fingers to separate her swollen folds, she was so wet they parted willingly.

“Oh Yes!” Andy cried out as Miranda gently teased her opening.

“Andrea….Andrea look at me. Look at me Darling” Miranda softly commanded.

Andy opened her eyes and gazed into blue. “I love you Andrea.” Miranda said as she carefully eased her fingers in and curled them. 

Andy’s eyes flew wide. “Ohhh Mirandaaaa”

“Ohhhh yes,  Ohhhhh yes, my Darling” Miranda cooed as she firmly, but slowly, massaged Andrea’s warm, wet walls, in and out, in and out, gently stretching her and making sure the heel of her hand made firm contact with Andy’s clit every time.

“Oh God Miranda don’t stop, Please Don’t Stop!” Andy begged of Miranda’s beautiful blue eyes, as she rolled her hips faster and held the back of her thighs, opening herself up completely to Miranda.

“Oh Yes, your Soooo soft…Sooooo wet…Soooo open for me aren’t you Andrea, Soooo Open for me.” Miranda slid another finger into Andrea, and increased the pace of her thrusts. Miranda could feel the hot, tight stretch and Andrea’s walls contracting, fluttering.

“OH YES, OH YES, SO GOOD, SOOO GOOD, MIRANDA!! TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE ME, PLEASE, PLEASE MIRANDAAA!!” Andy wailed, her knees drawn up, thighs spread as wide as they could go, breasts bouncing out of the bustier from the force of Miranda’s thrusts, hips surging to meet Miranda’s fingers.

“Oh Yes Andrea! You Are SO Beautiful! I LOVE TAKING YOU!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!” Miranda pounded into Andrea as hard as she could.

Andy’s back arched violently and she screamed “MMMMIIIRRRAAAAAANNNDDAAAAAA!!!” the long forceful watery spray of Andrea’s orgasm was amazing for them both and the powerful squeeze on Miranda’s fingers was incredible.

Miranda gently stroked inside Andrea, for a long time, easing her through her aftershocks, she was shaking so hard. When Miranda moved to ease out of her, Andrea softly said “No, please, I want you inside me a little longer. I love feeling you inside me.”

Miranda kissed her softly as Andrea wrapped her legs around Miranda again to hold her close. Both luxuriating in the feeling.

After a few minutes Andy spoke “Miranda?”

“Yes, my Darling?” Miranda raised her head.

“Please tell me this chaise isn’t worth, like, half a million dollars or something.” Andy inquired with trepidation.

Miranda laughed out loud at that. “No my Darling, it is not. And you have my express permission to ruin any piece of furniture in the house you wish!”

“Can I get that in writing?”

“Absolutely, my lawyers will have the paperwork ready Monday morning.” She was smiling brightly.

“In the mean time, we have a more pressing matter, my Love, we need to get out these wet clothes.” Miranda said smiling, she then gently removed her fingers from Andy causing her to whimper, Miranda kissed her softly through it and said “Stay where you are, I’ll be right back.”

Miranda made her way back to her bedroom en suite to collect a few heavy bath towels, a blanket, and robes. She decided to undress and put her robe on here and throw her clothes in the laundry basket. The evidence of Andrea’s arousal was all over her, and she couldn’t stop the blushing smirk.

As she secured the belt of her silk robe, she saw herself in the mirror. Hair mussed, checks flushed, eyes sparkling, smiling broadly, she looked, and felt, years younger.

Miranda practically floated back to the garden, when she turned the corner at the honeysuckle bush, she stopped and stared. Andrea had left the confines of the glass room.

Andrea was strolling in the garden gloriously naked. Miranda was mesmerized, Andrea’s lovely, serene face, dark hair cascading down her back, deliciously full breasts, pale skin. Andrea reached out to stroke several flower petals as she slowly made her way back into the room. Breathe Miranda, she told herself, breathe. Miranda’s legs finally responded and she quickly made her way back to the room.

Andrea had wrapped the small blanket from the chaise around her-self and was pouring the wine when Miranda returned.  Andrea took a long drink as she walked toward Miranda, handing her the glass, and taking the bundle from her, spreading one of the towels over the chaise. Andy took the empty wineglass from Miranda’s hand, returning it to the tray. Then she turned to Miranda and released the small blanket from her body.

Miranda gasped as Andy walked toward her taking hold of the belt around her waist gently pushing her until the back of her knees touched the chaise. As Andy slowly untied the belt, Miranda felt suddenly self-conscience, “Andrea, you know I’m not a young wo-“ Andy silenced Miranda with a deep kiss pushing the robe off Miranda’s shoulders, letting it fall. 

Trailing kisses down Miranda’s neck Andy said “You are beautiful.” Andy kissed and licked her way down Miranda’s sternum, kissing over her heart, she then drew Miranda’s left breast into her mouth with force, sucking, and nibbling at the taught nipple, massaging the other breast with her hand and gently rolling the nipple between her fingers. “Oh Andrea.” Miranda moaned, holding Andy’s head to her breast. Andy continued to kiss her way down Miranda’s body, now kneeling, Andy paid special attention to the cesarean section scar, loving it with her lips and her tongue. Miranda moaned.

Andy guided Miranda to sit on the edge of the chaise, easing her onto her back, lifting Miranda’s knees up and out, exposing Miranda. Miranda was shaking uncontrollably, and breathing raggedly. Andy gently massaged the inside of Miranda’s thighs, “So soft, you’re so beautiful.”  Andy massaged her way slowly from her knees in languid outward circles, closer, and closer, and closer.

 “Andrea” Miranda called out in a broken voice when Andy reached her core.

“Sssshhhh” Andy cooed as she continued her slow circles using her thumbs gently massaging open her swollen, wet lips, over and over, then moving further in gently massaging her entrance with her thumbs. Andy marveled as the arousal seeped from Miranda’s core. Then she took Miranda fully into her mouth.

Miranda cried out and arched her back, reaching for Andy’s head, threading her fingers in Andy’s hair, she undulated with abandon.

Andy was relentless. Andy had wrapped her arms around the top of Miranda’s thighs and lifted her up to her mouth, humming her pleasure into Miranda’s core. She sucked hard on Miranda’s lips and clit, licking and nipping at every crevice, thrusting her tongue into Miranda, then did it all over again, and again. When Andy finally concentrated on her clit, Miranda was frantic, “Oh Andrea, Yessss, Yessssss.”

It happened so fast, Miranda had no idea how she got here. She was now completely bent over the backrest of the chaise, ass in the air, her head on the seat of the chaise, she was completely exposed, vulnerable, unable to move her hips, or even push back into Andy, her feet didn’t even touch the floor.  

Andy was now fully in control of Miranda’s pleasure, she had no choice but to accept what Andy was about to give her. Andy pulled Miranda’s hips back toward her a little and pushed her legs further apart. Miranda’s toes just barely reached the floor.  Andy used her left hand to stroke Miranda’s clit, and two fingers of her right to enter her slowly.  Andy bent over to kiss and nip at Miranda’s lower back, her waist, her hips, her cheeks.

Miranda had cried out “Andrea!” in shock and surprise.  Then she quickly relaxed and moaned loudly as Andrea entered her and kissed her back, Miranda could do nothing else but submit, and feel. 

Andy explored her thoroughly, massaging her walls, testing the depth of her reach, brushing her cervix, changing the angle of her fingers, adding another finger, and then another, stretching her, claiming her.  Miranda whimpered and begged as Andy dominated her core.

“God Miranda, you are so beautiful. I can’t get enough of you, I can’t. I can’t.”

Finally answering Miranda’s pleas, Andy set a steady rhythm, left hand stroking over Miranda’s clit, right hand working her core, in and out, in and out.

Miranda moaned “Yes Andrea”

The pace increased,  “OH YES!”

The pace increased again, “ANDREA, DON’T STOP, OH GOD, PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

The pace became extreme, “OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD……….ANNDDRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

They both collapsed, breathing hard, desperately trying to get air.  Andy gently took Miranda around the waist to help her up, it was a slow endeavor.  When she got Miranda upright she turned her around to take her in her arms, they held each other for a long time. When they pulled back to look in each other’s eyes, they saw the same look of wonder and awe reflected back.

 “Andrea, that was the most incredible, overwhelming…..I’ve never –“ Miranda whispered.

 Andy cut her off with a sweet kiss “Neither have I.  I didn’t even know it was a possibility to feel this way.  I love you so much Miranda Priestly.”

“And I love you, my Andrea.” Miranda kissed her deeply.  “And now, my Darling, if you have any more demonstrations of the many… _virtues_ of a chaise lounge, you really must feed me first.” She said smiling.

Andy beamed “Yes, Miranda.” and motioned for her to stay put, she retrieved Miranda’s robe and helped her into it, laid out the towels and the blanket over the chaise and helped Miranda get into a comfortable sitting position then put the blanket over her legs. Then she poured a glass of wine and brought over the tray of hors d’oeuvres and got under the blanket with Miranda.

Miranda asked “Are you not going to put your robe on?”

“Nope,” Andy replied smirking “I’m rather enjoying watching Miranda Priestly talk to my breasts.”

Miranda playfully slapped her arm and chuckled.

“Oh yes, that reminds me...you’re fired.” Miranda deadpanned.

“Whhaattt??!!” Andy shrieked.

“Andrea, Darling, you can’t possibly work for me and live with me as well.” She said exasperatedly, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Andy beamed. “ I knew you just invited me over here  to fire me tonight!” Andy teased and snuggled her face in Miranda’s neck.

“So, when exactly did I move in?” Andy enquired batting her eyelashes at Miranda.

“Approximately two hours ago.” Miranda smirked.

“Why Miranda Priestly, I would have never pegged you as a U-Haul Lesbi -”

Miranda’s eyes flashed fire, “ANDREA ELIZABETH SACHS!” Miranda interrupted her sternly, “You WILL NEVER, under ANY circumstances, utter MY name and…and _U-Haul_ in the same sentence again…EVER!” Miranda said the word U-Haul with absolute contempt.  

Andy’s eyes were wide.

Miranda raised her chin high and said haughtily said “ We’ll use NouvelleView, of course.”

Andy burst out in fits of contagious laughter, knowing NouvelleView as an extremely expensive, extremely high-end moving company. Miranda joined in her laughter and couldn’t contain the cute little snorts she let out when she genuinely laughed hard.

After they regained themselves, Andy set aside the wine and hors d’oeuvres and wrapped the blanket around them, pulling Miranda close. “Ok, now, you need a nap before Round 2.”

“ _I_  need a nap?!” Miranda asked incredulously.

“Ok fine, _I_ need a nap.” Andy replied.

“Very well then.” Miranda wrapped a leg around Andy’s and snuggled into her breast.

“Miranda, are the girls going to be ok with this?” Andy asked quietly.

Miranda was touched by her concern. “Yes Darling, they love you. And they are well aware of my feelings for you. They know the reason I needed this garden.”

Andy hugged Miranda tighter. “It is so very beautiful, just like its owner.”

“Just like its inspiration.” Miranda hugged her back and kissed her neck.

Moments before sleep claimed them both. Andy spoke ”Miranda?”

“Yes Darling?”

“We’re never getting rid of this chaise.”

Miranda’s laughter was full and so very happy.

A bit later, Hope Garden, and its occupants, lay in quiet slumber, resplendent… peaceful.

 

3 weeks later –

It was very sweet actually, my first day at Vanity Fair, it was like Miranda was sending me off on my first day of school. She ensured I ate a full breakfast, asked me if I needed lunch money, and made me promise to call at lunch time to let her know how I was doing. With that she kissed me sweetly and helped me into the waiting car, she had demanded that Roy drive me to work.

At 11:30AM on the nose I got a call from the front desk receptionist telling me a courier was here with a package for me, and apparently I had to come and sign for it personally.  A little concerned about the ‘sign for it personally’ part I hurried to the front desk signed for it and tore into the outer envelope.  It was from a legal firm – the legal firm Miranda uses – really worried now – I pulled out the official documents, the top read “Transfer of Ownership”, as I read I realized I was now the proud owner of every stick of furniture in the Priestly townhouse!  

I have never laughed so hard in my life.

 

 

*excerpt from The Letter by Amy Lowell

**excerpt from The Charge of the Light Brigade by Lord Alfred Tennyson


End file.
